


Rubies and Amethysts

by TheSleepyGriffin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Egg Laying, Loss of children, M!preg, M/M, Mental Abuse, NSFW in some parts, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, cronkri - Freeform, grubs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyGriffin/pseuds/TheSleepyGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys liking this...? I don't know..heh. Anyways, happy 4/13, and goodbye Homestuck.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The silent mutant

Kankri hurried down the main hall from his own quarters, bumping into other servants on his way there. He had been waken up midday being told by one of his master’s personal guards that he was needed immediately, of course though he had to at least throw on his clothes.

He was clothed in white silk shirt with a ruffled neck piece, with a ruby set in the middle. He also wore a red vest of the same color over it and a pair of grey pants. Typically he would have put on something more but for now this is the best he could manage with his closed curtains and dark room. 

Knocking on the door he huffed softly and tapped his foot impatiently. His life wasn’t always busy and he could remember clearly what is was like before he had met the retired fighter, Cronus Ampora.

 

Kankri shivered as he woke up in his creaky bunk and went to rub his face. He grunted as his other hand followed limply behind it, he had forgotten about the rope restricting his wrists. Again.

He looked outside and blinked a little bit at the sight of the sun slowly setting, showing the return of night and the rest would be up soon. He sighed running his hands through his hair and stood up walking as close to the tent exit as the chain on his foot would allow him, the other end connected to his bed. 

A leaf blew into the tent and landed onto his burlap tunic. He picked it up and stared at it, bright pink which means it must’ve fell recently. The wind picked up and he let it go again and it blew outside. 

Watching in silence, the leaf was lifted high into the sky and then twirled downwards before being swept up again and away. How Kankri was envious of it. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagining being picked up and carried away never having to look back at this awful place ever again.

His fantasy was cut short as he heard some of the merchants in the next tent over waking. He hurried back to his bed and sat on the edge of it. He folded his hands and tilted his head down, waiting for them to come in and wake the rest.

He flinched at the sound of a pot being beat on, the rest of his tent mates groaning and sat up slowly. Kankri blinked a little bit, his head remaining down as a Cobalt blood began to speak loudly, “Alright, being fed and watered today, Group three, Being cleaned up, group four…” Kankri tuned out as the other continued to drone on. He wasn’t much of a talker and didn’t feel the need to protest even though his head itched and stomach growled loudly, “And being sold today, Group two.” 

He looked up, resisting a smile from the warm excitement boiling inside of him. He was one of the trolls in Group two. That means not only does he have the chance to get out of here today, he’s gonna be fed, cleaned and get a fresh set of clothing.

Once his ankle was unlocked he slowly he stood, going to the end of the line for his group. His usual position, the line front to back going from the highest blood in their group to the lowest. Him of course, being off the spectrum completely. 

Even though he would probably not be purchased or get much to eat he was still so very glad. They soon marched forward and he made his face flat like a stone. He looked ahead, his eyes almost looking glazed. He knew what was happening, it happens to everyone else anyways. Mind control. No big deal, they have to have their safety precautions.

He soon found himself in the dining tents. Tents. So many tents...it becomes so bland so quickly. He sighed as their minds were released and followed the line as they were fed. He closed his eyes and inhaled trying to figure out what they’d be eating today. Some form of soup it seemed like. His stomach growled loudly, the rust blood turned around to face him and glare. Kankri avoided eye contact and looked down, rubbing his arm, “My apologies Miss.” She shook her head and huffed, saying nothing as she looked forward again.

He continued to hold his head down as he was handed a wooden bowl. He went to sit on the ground, away from the rest. He learned quickly that the other’s did not appreciate him being near them, so he respected their wishes and kept away from them. 

Pulling the bowl to his lips he inhaled through his nose gently and smiled extremely small before stopping and slowly drank it down, savoring it as much as he could. The broth was rather watery but he didn’t mind, it was warm and felt wonderful traveling down his throat to his empty stomach.

Soon finishing one of his group’s merchants grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out to the hoses. Kankri quickly stripped, knowing the drill, he then turned his back to the other, leaning forward. 

The water hit him harsh and cold, making him tense. He slowly relaxed, closing his eyes, savor this Kankri, it won’t happen for weeks. After a minute the water disappeared and he was then dragged again, this time to the tailor’s tent. He quickly put on a new burlap tunic, practically identical to his previous one. 

His merchant circled him, messing with his hair a little bit, ignoring hitting Kankri’s nubby horns. Once he was deemed good enough he found himself glazed over once more and walked to the platforms. He was then released once in place and he straightened his back, but kept his head down.

Kankri stood there for hours and his feet were beginning to get sore. He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that the sun would rise soon and he wouldn’t be going anywhere today. He had watched troll after troll leave with some highblood. He flicked his eyes to see who was left, only two aside from himself. A bronze blood and the rust blood from earlier.

The area was barren now and one of the merchant’s called for three minutes left. Kankri got ready to step off the platform when in the corner of his eye he saw a troll walking along, observing the rest. He didn’t get his hopes up, and honestly would have bet that it’d be the bronze blood taking away.

However, he almost jumped as a cold hand cupped his chin and lifted his face to look at the other in front of him. He tried not to flush, due to the fact of their was the face of a rather handsome sea dweller in front of him. He continued to hold his head up as the hand disappeared and the other backed up, circling him. 

He tried his best to not look at the other and instead looked up. However he let his eyes flicker down once so he could get a better look at him. His eyes were a deep violet and the fins on the side of his head, stood out proudly with several piercings decorated with what seemed to be amethysts. 

They fluttered a little bit and he looked back at the other’s eyes and held a gaze with the mystery sea dweller for a moment before looking up again. He internally screamed at himself, knowing he had more than likely just ruined his possibly only chance at getting out of here as he watched the other go to talk to a merchant. 

Closing his eyes he tilted his head down again, but once again felt those cold hands, this time tying the end of a rope onto the one binding his wrists. He shuddered a little bit and looked up as he was pulled forward by the other, “C’mon, I’ve gotta get you back to my hive before the sun rises.” 

With a quick nod Kankri moved in silence behind him. The violet blood’s voice rang through his head repeatedly. It was much different than he had expected it, it almost sounded wavy, but he liked it. 

Within the time they had made their way to his hive, he had found out a bit about him. His name was Cronus Ampora, he was nine sweeps old, and you were to be his personal assistant. In his head Kankri wondered what the extent of ‘personal’ was to the other. Hopefully it wasn’t too much and not, well, just pailing. Of course he was grateful for being taken away but he didn’t like the thought of being used just for pleasure.

Although when he was presented with his own room, he smiled a little bit. The room was large, and gorgeous. A canopy bed in the middle of the back of the wall, the poles decorated with violet silk. A large window on his right with a door in a center to a balcony, overlooking the water. 

On the left a door to what he assumed must be a closet, along with a desk. The desk was bare but he knew it would be covered soon. A mirror stood on the opposite side of the closet door from the desk. 

Kankri walked into the middle of the room and looked up, a small chandelier hanging. He swallowed lightly, shaking a bit in disbelief, “This is all for me?”

Cronus nodded a little bit, walking along side him. He pulled his cutlass from his hip and cut the ropes away from his wrists, “Now, I’ll see that the tailor get’s you some fresh clothes, then I want you to join me in the dining hall for dinner.”

With a small nod, Cronus was gone and Kankri was left alone in the room. He walked over to the bed, gently touching the sheets. Soft, it was so soft. He sighed and looked out the window, going and opening the door. 

Slowly he stepped outside and looked out across the water. He can’t mess this up, it’s far too perfect. He leaned on the railing and closed his eyes a little bit, enjoying the silence that was too short. 

A throat being cleared made him turn around. A jade blood stood there and offered a small smile, “Hello, I’m Porrim, I’m going to be tailoring some clothes for you.”

Kankri nodded a little bit, holding his silence as he followed the other inside. He then soon found himself standing on a stool with his arms stretched out and his waist being measured, “What exactly are you doing?” Kankri raised a brow, looking into the other’s eyes.

“Have you never had fitted clothing before?” Kankri shook his head a little bit and she sighed, “Well, I’m taking your measurements…”

Kankri scrunched his eyebrows together, “Measurements…” he sounded the new word out, blinking a bit.

Porrim raised a brow, “Have you had a proper education?” Kankri shook his head again, pointing to his red eyes.

“Oh, I see...strange.” She stared for a moment, “I mean no offense but the Master usually has olive or jade bloods.”

Kankri pursed his lips and nodded, letting Porrim talk on for what seemed like hours as she measured, cut and stitched, trying to take in all the information that he hadn’t even known about.

 

 

The door opened and Cronus gestured for the other to walk in. Kankri did so and took his usual spot in the corner at the other’s desk, next to the fireplace, “Please do tell me what I was woken up is rather important this time Cronus. I was enjoying quite a good rest and will find it rude that if this is not an absolute emergency that you could not wait until nighttime fell and I was awake.”

Cronus rolled his eyes a little bit and sighed. Kankri looked him over, he must of rushed getting dressed as quickly as he did. Cronus was wearing his usual boots with a simple pair of dark pants, his cutlass as always and a white linen shirt with the collar propped up with a ruffle.

Kankri got up and walked over to Cronus. He was pacing again, he only paces when he was either scared or frustrated. Kankri put his hands on the other’s shoulders, “Cronus calm down. What in Gog’s name is up with you right now?”

Cronus closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, "I've been having the nightterror again." 

Kankri blinked and sighed, "Cronus, you big wriggler." Cronus rolled his eyes a little bit, "But fine, what do you want me to do for you?"

Cronus bit his lip, "Could, uh, Could you please just tell me the story again?"

Kankri sighed and nodded, following the other to the bed. Cronus laid down, pulling the covers up while Kankri sat on the edge of the bed, "Once upon a time..."


	2. Daggers and Tridents

“Once upon a time, there was another universe. In this universe trolls still existed however in a very different way…” Kankri tuned out a little bit as he continued the story.

He had told the other it so many times that he didn’t even need to think about it anymore when he told it. Truly it was more of a last resort to get the Master to sleep. He claims that it soothes him to sleep but Kankri knew better, it just bored the other until he fell asleep.

It didn’t mean much to Kankri though, the story that is. It was just one of his duties to the other, keep him company, make sure he has everything ready for the next day. Basically in short terms make sure that he was content until the day he died.

Some might say that is sounds horrible but truly Kankri couldn’t ask for better. Friendly company that didn’t mind him speaking his mind, a warm safe hive and bed. He also gained a moirail out of it all. 

Even though she nags him almost as much as he nags the Master, Porrim was always there to help him figure out the right decision. She taught him everything he knew and he truly couldn’t ask for more, but more comes his way anyways.

 

Soon enough, he was fitted with new clothing. Not too large, nor small, but snug, lightly clinging to his sides. The fabric wasn’t itchy or irritating burlap, but smooth, soft silk. Porrim guided him to the mirror and blinked a little bit. 

He looked the same, yet different. Same hair, same dirty face, same blood color. However, he still felt much different from the troll he was only hours ago. 

He studies himself for a moment before he sees Porrim pull out a pocket watch and sigh, “You ought to get cleaned up if we want you to have your hair cut and you to dinner in time.”

Kankri nodded a little bit, “Alright, which way is the hose?”

Porrim blinked a little bit, staring at the other, “Hose?”

Kankri nodded once again, “Yes, the hose, I am to be cleaned off correct? So you must have a hose around somewhere. Perhaps outside?”

Porrim quickly shook her head, “Not at all dear.” Gently she put a hand on his back and he tensed slightly, “It’s okay, I’m just going to take you to the shower.”

“Shower.” Another new word to Kankri which he had to sound out.

 

He soon found himself naked in a slightly colder room. The floor wasn’t wooden or carpeted but was like cold stone on his feet. Tile, as Porrim had called it. 

She had also turned on the water for him which he had watched in silent awe. He had never seen anything quite like it. It was like a giant bowl with water coming from, well he had no idea where it came from.

Slowly the water reached the top of the bowl, Porrim stopping the water and looked at the other expectantly, “You’re going to get into the tub, correct?”

Kankri flushed slightly, embarrassed for gaping at something that was completely normal to the other. He nodded a bit, dipping a foot in and widened his eyes in surprise. Water could be warm? It was stranger but, oh, he loved it.

He slowly sunk his foot in deeper, the water wrapping around his leg and raised slightly. Kankri then soon had his other leg in, followed by the rest of his body. Porrim watched in fascinated silence, “This is all so new to you isn’t it?”

 

Kankri stared ahead, lifting a foot out of the water as if to make sure that is actually was still there. He nodded once more, “But, why is the water warm?” 

Porrim laughed a little bit before placing a hand over her mouth, “Sorry, it’s just, you’re so strange, like you’re from a completely different universe the way you respond to things.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Kankri blinked a little bit and turned to look at the other, “Porrim, is there a possibility that you could teach me about other things?”

She smiled a little bit and nodded, grabbing a sponge she put soap on it then wetted it, “I think I could manage that.” She scrubbed the others back gently. 

She then set the sponge aside for a moment, doing the same as before with a rag and handed it to the other, “Do you want me to clean something with this?” Kankri stared at the cloth now in his hands.

Porrim rolled her eyes as she began to wash his hair, “Yes, your face.” Kankri scrunched up his nose and nodded, rubbing the rag roughly on his face. 

Porrim shook her head gently and took the rag, rubbing his face gently, “Honestly it’s like you’re a wriggler stuck in an adult body.” She sighed, “Just relax, it’ll be quicker if you let me clean you up on my own.” Kankri nodded a little bit, shifting slightly so his shoulders were beneath the water.

Within about twenty minutes, which felt like twenty years, Kankri was clean, dressed and had a maintained hairstyle. He stood in the middle of the room, Porrim circling him as if she was a vulture getting ready to enjoy its dinner. Eventually she stopped in front of him and nodded, “Good enough for now I suppose, we don’t want to keep the Master waiting so long that his food begins to get cold. Follow me I’ll lead you to him.” She walked to the door and headed down the hall, Kankri quickly following behind her.

Kankri kept his back straight, but his head down. This would show that he had some form of being dignified while still being submissive to given orders. There was a loud creak and Kankri looked up, Porrim had opened the largest door he had ever seen.

It had to be at least fifteen feet high, and was beautifully crafted. It was made with a dark wood, carvings covering it of what seemed to look like an ocean theme. Plants, sea life, a gradient in the top that could represent possible the moon’s beams shining into the water.

However the room in front of him was even more breathtaking. A set of smooth polished stairs around the room while a long table sat in the bottom of the ditch like room. Slowly Kankri descended the stairs, Porrim gently closing the door behind him. On the walls colorful tapestries of violet with gold details, and on the ceiling two small chandeliers, likely made of silver, accompanying a much larger one that shimmered a gold tone that was dangled in the center.

Kankri stared up, gaping slightly until he heard someone clear their throat. He looked forwards and flushed softly as he held eye contact with the Master for a moment and looked down, “My apologies for gaping Master.” He walked forwards to the other, keeping his face down as he expected to be scolded.

Gently a hand grasped onto his shoulder and he tensed, “It’s quite alright, I did too when I first came to this hive. Beautifully crafted, don’t you think?”

Kankri nodded a little bit, “Of course Master Ampora.”

Cronus raised a brow and put a finger under his chin, forcing Kankri to look up, “You may call me Cronus, you don’t have to be so shy.” He smirked a little bit, “But then again maybe you look away so you can stop yourself from swooning over me.”

Kankri felt his cheeks warm again, but held a straight face, “I don’t think that would be appropriate Mas- Cronus.” He quickly corrected himself as he averted Cronus’ gaze.

Cronus hummed softly and smiled, pulling his hand away and gestured for the other to sit. Kankri did so and was surprised to find that the wooden chairs had black, soft velvet bottom and back. It must have been the softest thing Kankri had ever touched and he would have ran his hands over it but instead kept them neatly folded in his lap.

He jumped a little bit as Cronus’ voice was right next to his ear, “So, I’ve told you some about myself why don’t you tell me some things about you? I don’t even know your name and it’s getting a bit tiresome to keep addressing you to others as the new one.” 

Kankri looked over at the other, his posture much different from his own. He had an arm on the table and was resting his chin in his hand. Kankri licked his lips nervously and made eye contact with the other, “Kankri, uhm, Kankri Vantas.”

Cronus nodded a little bit and slid a bit closer to the other, “Tell me Kanker,”

“Kankri.”

“Yeah, Krinri.” Kankri huffed softly and tensed as he felt the other’s hand move to rest on his thigh, “What are some of your skills that you can offer to me?”

Kankri bit his lip, feeling his face go redder as he felt more uncomfortable,”Uh, well, I, I can organize well, I don’t know how to do much basic education, but Porrim said she would teach me!” He offered a rather fake smile.

Cronus moved a little closer, putting a hand on the Kankri’s cheek and stroked it gently, “You’re awful warm Kankri, and small, weak. You’re like a doll, I could do most anything I wanted with you..” 

Kankri inhaled sharply and closed his eyes tensely, this isn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want the other touching him or talking this way. He truly thought he was going to be safe here, maybe gain what some call free will. 

However a sigh of relief was pulled from him when the door was opened and Cronus pulled his hand away, shifting back to his original seating. He shifted his position so his body was parallel to the table and bowed his head once more, hoping the red in his cheeks had faded away.

A soft clunk was heard in front of him and an extremely appealing smell floated into his nose. He resisted looking up as clinks were from placed silverware and a wine glass, filled about half way. 

Once the door was closed again and he heard Cronus pick up his silverware he looked up. He stared in slight awe in the display before him. 

A bowl, filled with Alternian vegetables and fruits, another with an orange creamy looking soup topped with some form of a spice Kankri had never seen before. Accompanying the two bowls was a cloth with freshly baked bread on it with butter, and on the large plate before him a rather large portion of cooked moobeast.

Kankri looked to the side of the plate and stared at the silverware, which looked like flattened pieces of metal all formed differently. Unsure what to do he looked over to Cronus, who was currently cutting into the moobeast with what looked like a miniature trident and a dull dagger. 

Slowly Kankri picked up the similar looking utensils off the table and tried to cut as the other did rather clumsily. He bit his lip and whimpered a little bit as the meat slipped around in it’s juices, making the task harder for the poor starved troll.

Cronus looked up from his own meal when he heard the other whimper. He watched him a moment before gently taking the plate from the other. Kankri wanted to whine but held back, his stomach growling loudly, the smell of it all overwhelming him so much that he almost wanted to cry.

He watched as Cronus pulled his silverware away from his own meal and began slowly and patiently cut the other’s into smaller parts for him. Kankri remained silent as the plate was pushed back in front of him and stared at it for a moment, “Thank you..”

Cronus looked over, already having his mouth full again, this time with a chunk of buttered bread. He grabbed his wine glass and quickly drank a bit of it down and swallowed, “You’re welcome.”

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence, Kankri eating plenty of his own share and some of Cronus’ when it was offered. He for once in his life finally felt full, happy, and warm all at the same time. However he found himself rather tired, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep, still at the table.

Cronus blinked as he watched the other dose off for a moment, unsure what to do. Should he get a servant to bring the other to bed? No, he could do it himself, it was on the way to his own room anyways, might as well save himself the trouble of tracking somebody else down.

He stood up, leaving the plates as they were, somebody would come by to clean it all up anyways. He walked over to Kankri and picked him up with ease, holding the other as if he was a wriggler. What surprised him though is when the other muttered softly, wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled against his chest.

Was the little shit actually asleep or was he using you?

He pulled one of his arms away, now holding the other with only one, a bit harder than before but not too bad. Cronus blinked a little bit and poked Kankri’s cheek gently. Nothing. He opened one of his eyes with his finger, it didn’t move. He put his arm back and sighed, figuring his was truly out.

Cronus huffed softly, walking up the stairs and left the room, softly closing the door behind him so he didn’t wake the other, but even if he did why would he care? The other was just small, weak, pathetic, pitiable, soft, shy...cute.

Huffing Cronus shook his head, pulling his eyes away from the other and marched to Kankri’s room. He once again, gently opened and shut the door behind him. Then, he carried the sleeping mutant to their bed, gently laying him down.

He ought to get those clothes off the other or he knows he’ll get an earful from Porrim. With a sigh he went to the closet, glad to see that the jade blood had managed to make a fair amount of clothing for the other while they ate.

He found a soft, satin silk top of a light violet accented with bright red embroidery. It actually looked kind of nice, and Cronus admired the work for a second before shaking his head. Red and violet shouldn’t be so close together! It was absolutely ridiculous! 

Whatever, he knew he wasn’t going to be the one wearing it so he shouldn’t care.

Walking out of the closet he walked back over to Kankri, still fast asleep. He set the smooth shirt on the bed and slowly and gently stripped the other, blushing a soft violet as he did so. However the sight before him was not what he expected.

 

Scars, welts, and recently healed over flesh decorated his chest and legs. They looked rather unhealthy, he knew the other had been washed today but he really should get a medic to clean him up. 

That was a thing for later though, right now his main concern was putting the sleep shirt onto the other. He managed it after several tries with lifting the other and adjusting the shirt. At one point he had put an arm through the shirt’s collar. 

Damn this little guy was a deep sleeper, not even a whine from him. With a sigh, Cronus blew out the candle on the other’s desk, closed the curtains and quietly closed the door. He rested his back against it and ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes softly.

 

“...and as the Signless finished his final sermon, his dream had ended. Or it had seemed, for years later, trolls were still violent but still managed to make friendships, even though they all had their major differences.”

Kankri sighed as he finished the abundantly long story, looking over to Cronus. He was fast asleep now and Kankri rolled his eyes. He fell asleep in his clothes again. Shaking his head he managed to find the other’s clothes that they were originally sleeping in, stripped him then redressed him, taking his barely worn clothes to be washed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys liking this...? I don't know..heh. Anyways, happy 4/13, and goodbye Homestuck.


	3. A wonderfully horrible book.

Kankri sat alone in his room now, going over the list of things to be done today, and there were quite a bit more than usual. The hive needed all of its daily chores done, along with Cronus and himself to be packed and ready to leave town.

Recently Cronus had been called to the palace to assist with preparing the Empress’ annual ball. It was a total of a quarter or a sweep away, and even though that seemed like well enough preparation, it truly was barely enough. They’d be lucky if they finished a day in advance. 

Of course, Kankri was already all packed and set to go, he had been for most of the week. On the other hand Cronus had not even began. Kankri had counted how many times he had reminded the other to pack in advance. Twenty one. Twenty one times he had told Cronus to pack and every time he was responded with, ‘Yes Kankri.’ or ‘I’ll get right on it.’.

However Kankri knew better and sighed looking at his set of bags and tapped his foot. He was going to wait until he was paged to the other’s room before actually doing anything. Patience, that is exactly what he needed, and grew less and less of for the other these days.

Finally a knock and Porrim’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, “Kankri? The Master requests your presence, he seems to require some assistance.” 

A cocky smirk crossed Kankri’s face as he stood and adjusted his bright red vest. He was then quickly out of his room, walking towards the other’s room. Honestly Cronus was quite the wriggler sometimes, cannot even handle packing some clothes without help. 

As he walked down the hall Kankri observed any plant he passed, most were okay, but they were definitely in need of watering in the near future. Also the tables and chairs were in need of a good dusting, even though they were extremely small, the small, thin blankets of dirt was too much for the hive to hold.

Once arriving at the door to the master bedroom, Kankri did not even bother knocking and opened the door and raised an eyebrow. The floor was covered in countless amounts of shirts, pants, shoes and underwear, they were accompanied by jackets and jewelry and a small pile of various weapons.

 

Kankri stared at the book before him, it had been only about a month since he had moved into the hive and he had already learned so much. All thanks to Porrim of course, but there was still so much for him to know about.

The book that he had recently picked up was just something that he had caught his eye in Cronus’ room. Honestly he regretted every second of just stealing it, knowing the chance of consequence for even having it in the possession. 

The cover of it though, that is what completely drew him to it, pulling him to an addictive doom like a siren. It was just sitting there on his desk, the image of a rather small troll being held protectively to a much larger one, presumably a high blood and low blood, it just called.

So, when the Master had went to take his nightly bath, he had slipped into his room and snatched the book, and goodness was it worth it. He had read it any chance that he had when he was alone. He had currently reached to a part where the higher blood, was about to leave the other to go into battle, and that’s when the book closed.

Kankri widened his eyes and quickly got up as Cronus raised a brow at him, “I was wondering where this had went.” 

“I’m, I’m so sorry Master!’ Kankri quickly closed his eyes and tensed, expecting a lashing, or at least to be punched. What he did not expect however was a gentle hand on his shoulder and flinched.

Kankri slowly opened his eyes a little bit, watching Cronus raise a brow, “You alright Kankri? You look like I was going to kill you over it. It’s just a book, I don’t mind it, really.” Cronus sighed softly, “Walk with me for a moment.” 

Remaining silent Kankri nodded, following the other out into a back garden, “I’ve seen you talk to the rest of the servants, quite bravely and commanding as well, and I think that might be your true self. However I noticed whenever you’re around me you completely go silent. I want you to be comfortable in my home Kankri.”

Cronus sat down on a bench and gestured for Kankri to sit next to him, which Kankri did so, “I just, I only have had one master before, and if I even said the slightest thing around them, they’d..” Kankri went quiet.

Cronus narrowed his eyes a little bit, “Are those where all those scars came from?”

Quickly Kankri grew pale and nodded a little bit, “If I acted inappropriately, I would be punished. Whether it be constant whippings, pleasuring the other past the point of going raw, or even being starved for weeks.”

“That’s why you don’t like me touching you isn’t it?”

Kankri nodded a little bit again, “It’s not yourself, just as if it’s some form of reflex now.”

He froze when Cronus gently stroked a hand over his cheek and shushed him, “Relax, it’s okay.” 

Nodding a little bit, Kankri did his best to relax and soon found himself in the other’s laps with his shoulders being massaged. A soft rumble formed inside his chest and he slowly opened his eyes, “It’s alright Kankri, you’re just purring. Now, I want you to come into my room to sleep when everyone goes to bed tonight.”

“But-”

“Hush.” Cronus rubbed down his back and Kankri slowly melted, becoming a loud purring mess. He turned his head and gently nuzzled his arm with a smile. For once he actually felt safe around someone who had so much power around him.

 

Hours later Kankri found himself a shade of bright red in Cronus’ bed. His arms were wrapped around Kankri tightly and was nuzzling his hair as he slept. Kankri however at this point could not sleep, too petrified that if he were to move something would happen.

Kankri shifted a little bit and froze once more as he felt Cronus slowly stir, “Kankri? Are you still awake?”

He nodded a little bit, still flushing darkly, knowing if he were to speak he would become extremely flustered. Cronus nodded a little himself and soon began to softly hum next to the other’s ear.

A shudder ran down his back at the sound of the calming sound. Very slowly, Kankri found his eyelids drooping and fell asleep in his master’s arms comfortably. 

Cronus smiled a little bit and now found himself restless and just watched the other sleep. How could a troll so small and innocent looking have such a horrid past? He ran over the things that Porrim had told him about the other.

He was rather lonely truly. Porrim was the only one he comfortably talked to. He had been starved for most of the meals in his life. He was confused most of the time, but somehow managed authority over everyone so perfectly. 

Shaking his head Cronus rested his head on top of the mutant’s and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep once again.

 

Kankri sighed softly, “Damn it Cronus you can figure out what you need but you can’t pack it? You’re such a wriggler sometimes.”

Grabbing one of Cronus’ luggage bags and began to fold his clothes, placing them neatly into the bag. After watching for a few moments Cronus began to assist him in silence. 

Soon Kankri picked up a shirt and found a book lying underneath it, the book he had stolen from the other. He noticed that the other had bookmarked and highlighted spots in it. He looked over at Cronus before opening it, reading a few lines. 

Currently the bookmark rested in the part of the story when the high blood is supposedly taking the other to the palace for certain work that they don’t want to be alone on. However they actually headed to the beach where the high blood admitted his…

Kankri froze, flushed feelings for the other. He quickly shook his head. His mind was just being in the clouds, he was just getting his hopes up. He didn’t feel anything for the other anyways, right?

Sure when he sometimes saw the other fresh out of the shower or helped him get dressed a faint blush would tint his cheeks. So what if when he sings, plays his instrument you can feel he felt his heart skip a beat. Perhaps, perhaps he was...No.

No. He was his Master. Their relationship was completely platonic and to be nothing more. Porrim was the only one he needed in his quadrants, anyhow, he would likely die hundreds sweeps before him again. 

That’s when he felt his eyes burn, then a lump form in his throat. He felt like his blood pusher was shaking and he inhaled shakily, a stream of tears flowing down his cheeks quickly. Then a sob escaped his throat. That’s what had caught Cronus’ attention.

Cronus blinked a little bit, “Kankri? Are you okay?” 

Kankri opened his mouth to reply but a choked sob escaped him instead. Fuck, he knew it, and he hated it. It needed to stop, it wasn’t going to happen. He was disgusting, a mutant, unwanted, he was lucky enough to be alive at the point in his life that he was at without being killed.

Widening his eyes Cronus moved over to the other and hugged him gently, which Kankri quickly clinged onto him, burying his face into his shoulder. He felt like he was going to be sick he was sobbing so hard.

“Kankri, hey, hey, shush, it’s okay. I’ve got you, Cro’s got you.” 

The words were slightly calming to Kankri and slowly he quieted down. Soon he spoke again, “Cronus are we actually going to the palace?”

Cronus went silent before shaking his head a little, “No, we’re not. I’m guessing you saw the book.”

Kankri nodded a little bit and Cronus sighed, “I suppose my cover is blown then, yeah Kan, I’m flushed for you.”

That brought tears to Kankri’s eyes again, “You can’t though, Cronus we can’t. I’m going to die way before you even come close, to me it will mean everything, but nothi-”

Before Kankri could finish his sentence he was silenced by a soft kiss. Kankri frowned a little bit but gently kissed back, holding onto the other tightly.

“Don’t ever say that again Kankri. You are always going to mean something to me, even if I only know you for a short part of my long ass life.”

Kankri nodded a little bit and rested his head on the other’s chest, closing his eyes gently. He knew Cronus was likely just telling him pretty lies but he let him, trying to bask in the moment for what he could before it would end.


	4. Dusty Carriages

Kankri sighed as he stood at the front door of the hive and looked around, anywhere from the troll next to him. However he could feel Cronus’ piercing stare on his face lifting his anxiety levels higher by the second.

Once the carriage pulled around the corner of the hive from the direction of the stables he sighed in relief. Sure he would be across from Cronus the whole ride and most of the time in the same room as him, but at least on the ride he could just absently look out the window and think to himself.

He kept his head down as he walked behind the other, waiting for him to set his luggage under their coachman’s seat before he did the same with his own. Cronus climbed into the carriage, a door being held for him by another servant. However when Kankri went to step inside the carriage the door was let go and swung forward hitting him in the back. He grunted softly and caught Cronus glaring at the servant then flicked his eyes to Kankri with concern, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Kankri averted his gaze and quickly looked out the window once the carriage had begun to move. He could hear Cronus shifting in his seat for a bit before slowly tuning him out and closed his eyes calmly.

That is, until he realized his seat had shifted with added weight and Cronus was stroking his hair. He growled softly, “Excuse me Cronus, but do you mind?” 

He didn’t even look back, he just shifted away from Cronus’ touch. HIs oh so gentle and calming touch. Kankri shook it off and isolated himself again. Of course Cronus had to butt in once again though, by picking him up and setting him in his lap.

Kankri yelped loudly and turned to face him, and he’d be damned if had ever seen Cronus smirk so wide before, “Now Kanny,” Cronus stroked his hair again and Kankri tried to pull away, however a hand slipped around his waist and held him tightly as fear built up inside him, “What’s with the sour attitude? Did I do something wrong? Something that upsetted or triggered you?”

The end of his sentence had a strong hint of mocking in it and Kankri huffed softly, “Cronus, I would appreciate it if you let me go right now. You may be my master and all but I am extremely, extremely,” he sighed loudly, “triggered!”

 

Kankri picked at his food presented to him as what he had learned to be called ‘breakfast’ since he had gotten there he’d been allowed to eat as much as his heart desired and soon found that he was needing to each less and less.

However the things from the day before continued to race through his mind, all of them including Cronus, who was currently sitting next to him and working on consuming a bowl of fruit.

 

Kankri looked over and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, and he did but he didn’t know what. He caught Cronus’ eye as he swallowed the fruit he was chewing, “Something the matter Kankri?”

“I-I, oh, well, thank you, I suppose, yes, thank you for last night.”

Cronus nodded slowly and took a drink of water, “Of course, you just, you’ve had it rough. I want you to be comfortable around me.” 

Kankri sighed and nodded a little bit, going back to playing with his food. He yawned softly and smacked his lips before flushing lightly. He had been so relaxed for a moment that he forgot his current position, “I’m so sorry, that was so rude of me.”

Cronus looked over and raised a brow, “What? Are you apologizing for yawning? Don’t worry about it Kanny.”

Kankri scrunched his eyebrows together for a moment, “Did you just call me Kanny?”

This time it was Cronus’ turn to be embarrassed, “I, uh, well I guess since we’re kind of relaxed around each other. It’s just a nickname but if you don’t want me to call you that then I can keep it strictly to Kankri unless you tell me other wise.”

 

Kankri nodded a little bit, “I mean no offense to you sir, but that is just the way I prefer things. Nice and proper, nothing more and nothing less. That’s what I was trained to know.”

With that Cronus stood up, “I see, well if that is how you wish it then I will just have to treat it within that way. However if there is anything you need from me just let me know ‘kay?”

He nodded slightly and popped a strawberry into his mouth quickly to avoid continuing the conversation. To his relief Cronus did leave the room, Kankri remaining with just the bowl of fruit. He quickly ate another strawberry before picking the bowls up and went to the kitchen.

There was no better time to take care of his daily chores than the present he supposed and sighed. He emptied the bowls and began to wash as his thoughts crept in from the corners of his mind. 

He scrubbed gently at his bowl as he thought, the day before was rather nice, being held close by someone and treated so gently- no. What was he thinking? Cronus was his master and nothing more and nothing less, he was there to serve only until he died or was sold he scrubbed roughly at the bowl.

They were not to experience any emotions with each other, they were to be strictly highblood and lowblood. He not even being a lowblood but lower. His scrubbing slowed and weakened as he moved to the next bowl. He had no change to the world alive or not, he was just a thing. To be viewed as a servant, not a troll, an object for looks and money, not feelings.

Kankri sighed softly as he felt his heart straining. He shook it off, looks not emotions Kankri. He dried the bowls quickly and made sure that they were absolutely pristine.

He clenched tightly on a duster as he walked to the main hall. He dusted down corners of old paintings and tapestries, none that he truly cared to gape at anymore. Sure it was amazing how much detail was put into them. However it shouldn’t matter to him, his opinion was not valued to the public.

The only thing that pulled him from his thoughts was Porrim tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and snapped, “What do you w-oh, Porrim, I’m so sorry, I thought you were,”

“Cronus, yes I know. He told me about breakfast and I think that we might need a talk.”

“It’s alright I straightened myself out Porrim, me and him being close the other day was completely inappropriate. I understand that I am just simply a troll serving within this hive and however many other hives I work in until I day. No matter the condition this is who I am and there is nothing I can do to change about it because I’m just some pathetic mutant!” 

With a huff Kankri quickly turned back around to furiously continue dust at painting. He knew his face was bright red and tears were stinging at the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and with his free arm and puffed his cheeks. 

Porrim frowned a little bit, “What I was going to talk to you about actually was that Cronus was rather upset about your conversation at breakfast. He’s locked himself in his room and won’t leave.”

Kankri turned around, “What? Are you serious? He’s that upset about it all?” 

He froze as his true colors showed. He shook his head, “He’s in charge that’s his decision. Not like I should care at all anyways. Wrong of me to have opinions on things, especially Cronus.”

She let out a loud sigh and crossed her arms, “You’re being absolutely impossible right now Kankri! You’re his assistant but if you don’t care then you’ll be out of here quicker than you can work up an apology.”

Porrim stormed away and Kankri watched her in silence. He rubbed his brow and sighed, walking down the hall to Cronus’ quarters. Gently he knocked on the door and pursed his lips, “Sir? It’s me, may I enter or do you wish for me to go away.”

A soft murmur came from the other side of the door which Kankri couldn’t make out. Slowly he opened his door and poked his head inside. 

Cronus was curled up in his bed, holding a pillow tightly. With a sigh Kankri walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. He pushed a stray strand of hair off of Cronus’ face, “What’s troubling you Sir?”

He pushed Kankri’s hand away, “Don’t. Listen I brought you home with me because I wanted someone to keep me company, actually make me feel like someone cared what I had to say without just wanting to win my favor and money.”

 

Kankri sighed softly and crossed his arms, pushing Cronus’ hands away from the bottom of his shirt. He got up and went to where he was previously sitting and huffed, “Cronus you’re taking things too quickly. I haven’t even confirmed if I want a relationship with you.”

 

“You do though, don’t you?”

“I, I don’t know yet Cronus I’ve never been in a relationship before in my life and I need to think it over. Perhaps by the time our little spree is over I will have an answer for you.”

Cronus smirked a little bit, “So that means that I just have to put my all into wooing you.”

Kankri scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Good luck with that.” 

A long silence held in the air before the carriage came to an abrupt stop and there was a large amount of yelling outside. 

Running a hand through his hair Cronus got up, “I’ll see what’s going on out there, I’ll be right back.”

Kankri sighed and watched Cronus leave the carriage and closed the door. He could hear him yelling for a few seconds, unable to make out what he was saying before there was two loud thuds and silence.

He held still before slowly opening the door, “Hel-” there was a loud thud again and then darkness covered his vision.


	5. Old ties.

Slowly Kankri regained consciousness and groaned at the heavy throbbing in his head. He pulled his hand to gently rub his forehead, however it didn’t budge.

He quickly open his eyes and grunted, the world quickly spinning before slowly steadying once again. He looked around one his eyes and brain communicated with him. Kankri did not spot anything familiar which sent him into a small panic, he tugged at his bound wrists and tried to yell, however he was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

Quickly his eyes flickered around the roofed forest he was in. He was tied to a tree, there was no doubt in his mind about that now. A few yards in front of him sat a fire, surrounded by rotting logs. A small grunt made him looked over, Cronus was next to him in a similar state. 

He swung his leg over and kicked the other slightly, making Cronus’ fins flare out defensively as he whipped his head to look at him. He relaxed slightly, but only slightly when he saw Kankri. 

There was something behind them, no someone, several someones. Kankri widened his eyes and froze as their steps grew louder and louder then stopped.

A rustblood stood before him now and she grinned cockily, her voice was heavily accented as she spoke, “Well, Rufioh, Kurloz, looks like our sleeping beauties are awake.”

Kankri didn’t need to look over to know that Cronus was panicking, he knew the other somehow, but how? The rustblood grinned and grabbed Kankri’s chin, making him whimper, “I see you got yourself a new toy to fuck with. Name’s Damara sweetie, how about yourself.

Growling softly Kankri didn’t reply, he just bared his teeth at the other, “Oh, right can’t speak with that on now can you? You don’t deserve to anyways I suppose, you’re even lower than I am. I’ll just refer to you as scum, sound nice? Good.”

She looked over at the purple blood that she had stated to be called Kurloz, “Remove Cronus’ gag, I want to have a good old chat with him, you two can have fun with that mutant.”

Obliging, Cronus’ gag was removed and he opened his mouth to speak, however it was hastily and rather forcefully filled with Damara’s tongue. Kankri forced himself to look away from Cronus and looked up at the two males, trying to concentrate on them and the other two’s conversation.

“So Cronus, you still taste like a disgusting oink beast. However the tables have turned.”

A knife scraped over Kankri’s cheek, allowing a small trickle of bright red blood to travel down it, “Damara what the hell do you want? I kicked you out sweeps ago, shouldn’t you be in jail for thievery from the empress.”

Rufioh licked over the blood and Kankri groaned softly, disgusting, how absolutely disgusting and unsanitary! Damara’s voice pulled him back, “I was, until my two little friend’s here helped me get out.”

Cronus grunted softly, “Just leave Kankri alone and let him go. He ain’t done shit to you.”

Damara shoved Rufioh out of the way “Kankri? That your name?” 

Kankri looked away and she grabbed his hair, pulling it up, “Look at me when I’m talking to you! Now, are you named Kankri?”

She offered a sickly sweet fake smile and Kankri sighed, giving a single quick nod of his head. She stroked his cheek gently, “That’s a good boy, probably been all trained too.”

He huffed softly and closed his eyes, slowly letting his body feel like it was going numb. Facing the facts truly this was it. The last of his safe life, he’d no longer see Porrim, or Cronus, have a comfortable bed. No more books or fulfilling meals. He would probably be brought to market before the sun would rise again.

Cronus growled softly and leered towards Damara, “Leave him be already.” 

Damara flicked his eyes over at him, giving a venomous glare at him, “Rufioh, Kurloz, get the hoofbeasts, these two will be separated tomorrow, Cronus for ransom and this weak runt to auction.”

To finish her statement she gave Kankri a sharp kick to the gut, he let out a soft gasp and leaned forward over himself. She then nicked his cheek with her nails, “嫌な変異、私はあなたがバケツのようなあなたを使用するべきです。”

Kankri didn’t understand the words and didn’t bother trying to process it. He huffed softly and kept his eyes shut,“Well it’s been fun now hasn’t it Cronus?”

“Kankri I..”

“Don’t Cronus, please don’t.”

With that silence settled between them, morning soon arriving.

 

Kankri hadn’t gotten a blink of sleep, he had spent his time wearing down the rope with his nails. Cronus on the other hand was fast asleep, as were the other three trolls there were their captors. 

He looked over and gently nudged Cronus, speaking softly, “Cronus, don’t talk but I’m about to claw through the rope, when I do we’re gonna grab two of their cloaks and make a run for it.”   
The rope gave a snap and Kankri quickly stood up, Cronus doing the same and grabbed him by the shoulder, “Hold up Kan, what if we take one of the hoofbeasts? It’ll be quicker.”

“What!? Are you crazy? I’ve never even rode one.”

 

He froze, he hadn’t been minding his volume and the three slowly began to stir, “Cronus, grab the cloaks and the hoofbeast.”

“Wha-”

“Do it damn it!”

Cronus quickly obliged and set to work, only to stand there as he grabbed the reins to watch Kankri be approached by the three. However what he had not anticipated was for Kankri to dodge a swipe from Rufioh and ran to one of their tents, ripping out the wood pole supporting it out of place.

 

He held it defensively, faking a swing at Damara which Kurloz jumped to grab and missed. He quickly swung the pole, whacking Kurloz in the side of his head and sent him toppling to the ground.

Quickly Rufioh grabbed a hold of the pole, raising it up above Kankri’s head as they both pulled at it. Cronus swore he saw Kankri smirk before lifting himself up with the other’s pull, swung and kicked him in the chest, the staff clattering next to Rufioh as he landed on his back.

Full or rage Damara pulled the two needles that were holding the bun in her hair out, the hair now flowing down the length of her back. Kankri, flicked his eyes to the pole, several yards away, to far to run around the other. 

He ducked down as a jab was taken at him, diving between the other’s legs and grabbed the pole. He held it up to shield his eyes as he was jabbed at again. He pushed himself up off the ground and used as much force as he could to push the center of the pole at the female troll’s neck, pushing her back against a tree, “Cronus, grab the rope kindly if you would.”

Even though he was speechless Cronus managed a nod and hurried over to where they were bound previously. Within moments the three were bound together at the foot of the tree, “I’m sure the officials will be here soon.”

With that statement Kankri turned and walked over to the hoofbeast, hopping on behind Cronus. His arms wrapped around his waist and his cheek rested on his back, “Get us out of here Cro.”

He obliged and kicked the hoofbeasts thighs, it quickly taking off, their newly found hooded capes flowing behind them. Soon they found themselves at the edge of the forest, Cronus halted and looked around with narrowed eyes. Kankri poked his head around the other, “Cronus? Are we lost?”

Shaking his head Cronus looked back, “No, I know where we are but it’s going to be a while until we’re home once again. Plus nobody is going to be concerned for a while.” 

Kankri nodded and puffed his cheeks, “Well just keep going until the sun is halfway in the sky, then we’ll find some shaded place to set up a temporary camp and rest for while.”

Cronus nodded a little, “Sounds like a plan babe.”

They were off once again and Kankri groaned at the ridiculous nickname.

 

Until stopping for the rest of the day they had relaxed in a comfortable silence. Kankri gently dismounted the hoofbeast and looked around as Cronus tied it’s reins to a nearby tree. It was a small gathering of trees, around an okay sized pond, good enough for them to all drink from. On the edge were blossoming fruit trees, sadly none to eat however, “We’ll need to gather food soon..” 

Kankri pulled off his cloak and Cronus looked over, “I could go out hunting for a little bit, they left a club in the saddle bag.” 

Kankri nodded, “Alright, if you don’t find anything within an hour come back okay?” 

Cronus nodded in return and soon headed off, leaving Kankri alone with his thoughts and their hoofbeast. He leaned against a tree and hissed softly in pain. He stood up and turned, lifting up his shirt to inspect a scrape on his back.

It didn’t look to bad but it ought to be clean. Cronus wouldn’t be back for a while anyways.. Biting his lip Kankri looked around to make sure the other wasn’t near as he stripped himself down. 

After folding his clothes and hanging them on a tree branch he walked to the edge of the pond and dipped a toe in. It was much warmer than he had expected. Slowly he waded deeper until the water reached to his neck. 

He then allowed himself to float on his back and relax, watching as the stars slowly began to appear. He spaced out for a long while, shooting back to reality when he heard a whistle, “Damn Kankri, don’t want to bathe while I’m around?”

Kankri yelped loudly and let his feet float down to touch the bottom. The bottom. Shit where was the bottom? He widened his eyes as he thrashed for a moment feeling himself sink. Sure he could fight, lecture and float on his back but swimming was never a talent he’d considered needing.

He felt the water almost constricting around him growing colder by the second. He heard what he could presume was splash, that or it was his heart beating rapidly in his ears as it grew harder to breath. Slowly he couldn't help but open his mouth as gasp, inhaling a large amount of water before blacking out.

 

When he came too again he felt Cronus’ lips against his. He opened his mouth to speak but instead leaned over and coughed up a ton of water. He shook slightly and gasped for air, his eyes watering as Cronus patted his back.

A small whine escaped his throat as he continued coughing for a moment. Slowly he regained air again and turned to face the other, still shivering violently. Cronus frowned, “You must be freezing, shit hold on.”

He quickly slipped out of his own clothes, throwing them on the other and rushed to start a fire. Once he managed a small flame he piled up wood as fast as he could and blew on it. Once at a fair high height he picked Kankri up and carried him so he was next to the fire, “Do you need anything?”

Kankri shook his head a little bit and continued to shake until Cronus’ arms were wrapped around him. He hummed softly in appreciation and sighed, “Thank you..”

Cronus nodded and stroked the other’s hair gently, “You scared the shit out of me there.” 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Silence settled between them now, this time tense. Slowly Kankri turned to face Cronus and wrapped his arms around his neck, “Kan what are y-”

Their lips met, this time brought upon by Kankri. Cronus held onto him tightly and slowly returned the kiss, rubbing at his back slowly.

Kankri pulled back and offered a small smile, his eyes seemed to be sparkling to Cronus, “Flushed for you Cronus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit I like this chapter? Feedback is much welcome I love feedback >->;


	6. The Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Physical Abuse  
> -Mental Abuse  
> -Sexual Abuse  
> -Loss of children  
> -NSFW

After a long amount of traveling throughout the next day, daytime grew quickly onto Cronus and Kankri forcing them to settle within a small cave. Kankri had fallen asleep rather quickly, finding comfort in resting his head on one of Cronus’ legs while the rest of his body curled up on itself to try and stay warm. 

Cronus on the other hand remained awake, watching over the fire, their hoofbeast and Kankri himself, one of those things being watched more than any other. With a soft sigh he idly stroked Kankri’s hair, watching him murmur and shift in his sleep quietly with a small smile.

However it was not long until Kankri’s murmurs grew louder and he began to toss and turn with an obvious nightmare in his mind. This caused Cronus to frown and gently shake the mutant’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him with no avail. Another shake and a call of his name. 

A few minutes went by which had felt like hours to Cronus as he tried to wake the other from his fit until finally eyes were popped open. Kankri quickly sat up, shaking violently and buried his face into his hands, sobbing loudly, “Go away, I’m sorry, I, I didn’t mean to, I’ll, I’ll do better next time..”

As he sobbed on Cronus watched in disturbed silence, unsure what to say to him. After a couple seconds Cronus hushed him softly and rubbed his back, “Kankri, hey, hey it’s just me, it’s Cronus, I’ve got you now, it’s okay the nightmare is all gone now.”

Slowly Kankri moved his head to look up at him. His face was a complete mess, decorated with wet trails of a faded red and a bit of spit and snot from the violent sobs. Cronus gently cleaned off his face with his sleeve and hummed softly as he began to rock him, “You okay now? You want to talk about what is was about? It might help you a little bit.”

Cronus could see Kankri swallow deeply before nodding and letting out a shaky sigh. Hesitantly Kankri moved up next to the other and leaned on him, “Just...don’t interrupt, please.”

Given a small nod from the seadweller he sighed once again, “It was almost like a bunch of memories mixed into one, all from, well previous owners...”

Kankri fiddled with his hands and closed his eyes tightly before continuing on, “My first owner, he was rather abusive, mentally and physically, that’s where most of my scars or any other wounds have come from…”

 

Kankri clenched his hands into fists as they rested on the wall, barely holding him up as his body was wracked with sobs and screams of pain. A loudly crack was heard and he felt the area on his back where he had been hit sting like all hell. 

He had been ordered to do the dishes after dinner that night, however had ended up missing a small fleck on beast juice on one of the plates, and now he was being punished for his mistake. He hated this, he hated it so much, but what could he do?

“Disgusting Mutant.”

“Lazy slob.”

“You have no purpose in life except to serve.”

The words and lashing kept coming to him, all of it true and deserved, he’d been told he’d likely be with this one owner until the day he would die. Who knows when he would be lucky enough to have that happen for him.

Before he could steal away to his thoughts again he was slapped in the back of his head, making him whine in agony, “I’ll, I’ll do better next time..”

 

Kankri let out a shaky sigh, slowly opening his eyes. The look on Cronus’ face was a mix of emotions, fear, disgust, sympathy, and anger likely the list could just keep going on and on, however the silence was still held until Kankri spoke once again, “My second owner, was much, much kinder. He was an elderly troll who had bought me from him for a rather low sum really…however he had passed on after only a couple sweeps..”

 

Kankri had been summoned into his master’s room and he quickly rushed to the room, trying not to fall down the narrow yet steep stairs as he ran down. The door to his room was already partially opened and Kankri slowly poked his head inside, “Sir?”

A soft cough came from the bed and Kankri went in further, the old troll raising a hand, Kankri gripping onto it tightly, “Kankri, thank you for all you have done for m-“

Another loud cough, making the brittle troll shake from head to toe, “For me, I’m afraid however I won’t be around any longer. You are a smart, brave and sweet troll and I’m so sorry..”  
The room fell into a tense silence as the elder slowly closed his eyes, “Sir? Sir?!”

However there was no reply and one of the other caretaker’s rushed into the room, yelling and questioning what had happened, but Kankri had grown numb by now only giving a soft, “Go away!”

 

With a shudder Kankri looked up at Cronus, his face still a mix of emotions, some more obvious than others, “Hey you okay still?”

Cronus only gave a small nod. Kankri ran a hand over his face and inhaled sharply, “The next two are rather horrible, but please just, be quiet, it’s easier on me if I just pretend like I’m talking out loud. My, well my third owner had bought me after I was found on the street and was quickly put up as a slave, quoted as, ‘Blood warm enough for mating and egg laying’…”

 

Kankri panted heavily and let out a scream mixed with a gentle sob as the second egg pushed out of his nook. This was the third group of eggs that he had laid from his owner’s material; however it still hurt like all hell. All of the grubs so far had been an indigo blood; however the fourth egg that escaped from him had a bright red hue.

His eyes had widened at the sight but were quickly pulled shut as a silent scream racked through his body, the last egg exiting his body, another bright red. Quickly he laid next to the eggs, shaking lightly and sighed.

After a few long minutes, cracking was heard and he jumped a bit. It was still too early. To his dismay before himself laid a cracked egg, one of the indigo blooded grubs. Inside laid a small grub, curled up, unmoving. His lip trembled slightly, “No, no, no, no..”

Soon enough the door opened, his owner, an adult female indigo blood entering. She raised a brow at the cracked egg, “It, it was an accident I’m-“

However before he could finish his poor excuse of an apology the indigo blood picked up the two bright red eggs, held them in front of Kankri’s face and crushed them in the palm of her hands, “Be more careful or next time it’ll be you who gets crushed.”

His lower lip quivered as two squished grubs were dropped onto the bed, “I’m sorry..”

 

Kankri was sobbing once more, rather loudly, “I, I wanted to raise them, but, but..”

Cronus loudly shushed him and rubbed his back, kissing the side of his head gently, “It’s okay, it’s okay Kankri, and maybe we can have some of our own sometime.”

The words had tumbled from Cronus’ lips before he could process what he had said. His face grew a light violet and looked down, locking eyes with a large eyed Kankri. The air was tense and Kankri nodded a bit, moving into Cronus’ lap slightly and curled against his chest, “Maybe…”

He slowly relaxed once more, “Sorry, sorry I’m, I’m almost done. The uh, the last owner I had before you, had bought me off as a whore..”

 

Kankri moaned and shook, pulling gently at his restraints, heavy puffs of air passing his lips. He was being pailed yet again just for a little bit of money that he didn’t even get a little bit of. Ever since he had been bought he ended up a personal favorite to many, due to his warmth and how small he was. Since then he had learned how different some trolls could be. Well, during pailing sessions that is.

The one he was currently being used with was a bit crueler than most he’d met. His requirement were restraints, no problem, not a first, no talking, that was fine too, and he wasn’t allowed to release until the other had. That was the part that was to be a challenge for him.

The rule within the group is if you failed to meet a requirement they have you for the next hour to do as they wish. Luckily for Kankri this had never happened, however he wasn’t sure how much longer he could resist his release. 

The troll was moving their hips at a cruel pace, fast and hard, right into a spot that Kankri couldn’t help but cry out from. He knew what their aim was, they wanted more out of him, and by this rate they just might. He gripped onto the sheets and whined pathetically with each rough meeting off hips, this soon enough pushing him over the edge.

He grew dizzy as he felt his material leave him and slowly everything stilled. He looked up and saw the troll grinning sharply, grabbing the back of Kankri’s head and held him still, “I, I didn’t mean to!”

 

Kankri bit his lip gently, now refusing to look up at Cronus as he shook lightly, “So you’ve never had a true flushed pailing?”

He shook his head quickly and felt like he was going to be sick, however he managed to keep slightly calm, “No, never really was needed to.”

Cronus frowned and stroked Kankri’s cheek gently, capturing him in a gentle kiss, a hand slowly going under his shirt. Kankri relaxed and melted, just for a moment before quickly pulling back and shaking his head, “Thank, thank you Cronus, but not yet. I, just not here, please. I want to want it with you wanting to as well, not just to do it to try and make something in my lifespan right.”

With a small sigh and nod, Cronus laid back, holding the other close, “Okay, okay, not yet.” 

Kankri smiled and gently pecked Cronus’ lips, “Thank you.” 

After that the two slowly fell asleep, Kankri curled up against Cronus’ chest, feeling safe and happy, and Cronus holding him close, a rough purr escaping his throat.

The two remained like that until nightfall returned once more. They took off without any breakfast and within a few hours reached Cronus’ hive once more. Once speaking to everyone Kankri had settled into bed after eating dinner. A rather large one at that. He was about to fall asleep until there was an abrupt knock at his door. 

Cronus must’ve needed something, at least that’s what the knock typically meant. He got out of bed a leisurely pace and walked down the hall. He pushed open Cronus’ door as he closed his eyes to yawn and stretch, “What did you-oh.”

Kankri had opened his eyes once more and looked around the room quickly as he felt his bloodpusher increase in speed. The room was a light glow with a fair amount of candles along with various flower petals colors of purples, reds and pinks.

Sitting on the bed was Cronus, who pushed himself up and walked towards Kankri in silence. He was covered with one of his thin robes and Kankri let out a stammered breath. Cronus’ lips gently traced over Kankri’s ear, “Flushed for you.”


	7. Just us here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW lovemaking <3 Enjoy

Kankri shivered lightly and remained still, not quite sure what to do. The only thing that was grounding him at that very moment was the gentle kisses that Cronus was placing along his neck. He looked down and swallowed gently, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the other.

The seadweller’s lips moved quickly to cover his own and he let out a soft breath before returning the kiss. It was soft, gentle but somehow passionate and filled Kankri with some form of a flame within him. 

Before he knew it his legs were picked up and wrapped around the other’s waist. He hummed as Cronus nipped at his bottom lip and sucked on it, a familiar feeling soon returning to him once again in so long, pure, raw arousal. 

He could feel his own bulge begin to curl at his hips, making him tense slightly, but only for a short moment. After a bit more kissing and nipping at each other Cronus threw Kankri gently onto his bed, slipping out of his robe quickly. 

With a soft gasp Kankri closed his eyes quickly and covered them, his face a blaze of bright red. He could feel Cronus tugging lightly at his wrists and he quickly shook his head, “I, I can’t, what if I mess up again? Or, or I don’t meet u-“

A gentle kiss was planted onto his forehead, “You won’t mess up, I don’t care if you’re the worst troll at pailing in the world, I’m happy enough that we get to do this together.”

Kankri let out an unsure whine however he pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked up at him. He had seen Cronus in his underwear before, that was the closest he ever saw the other to being naked. Slowly his eyes drifted from Cronus’ face down to his wide shoulders, then to his lightly muscled abdomen then finally to his hips.

His bulge was curling lazily on itself, painting his hipbones gently. Kankri gaped for a few minutes until Cronus’ voice pulled him away from staring at his bulge, “Kan? Kan you okay?”

He looked up quickly, his face a deep cherry red as he nodded, “Ye, yeah..” 

“Good.”

He almost let out a yelp as Cronus climbed on top of him, any sounds that was to escape Kankri’s mouth was canceled as he was yet again kissed deeply by the seadweller. Slowly his arms went around his neck as he returned the kiss. 

Honestly he had no idea what to do in this situation; sure he had been pailed before, however never like this. He could feel his bloodpusher beat rapidly as he felt one of Cronus’ hands travel down his side and to his crotch. Pulling away from the kiss he let out a low whine as he felt his bulge being rubbed through the fabric of his pants, “Its okay, it’s okay Kanny.”

Kankri nodded a little bit, sitting up a little bit and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slowly managing to slip it off. He was about to start taking off his pants but instead he let out a soft gasp and buried his hands into Cronus’ hair as he kissed above his hips, marking him gently. 

After a small roll of his hips Cronus pulled back and undid the other’s pants, slowly pulling them off along with his underwear. The mutant quickly flicked his eyes away from his own bulge; it was much smaller than Cronus’, not to mention weaker. 

Out of surprise he let out a small yelp as he felt something cold wrap around it. He quickly looked down to see the highblood’s lips around it. Kankri flushed darkly and moaned loudly, “Cr-Cronus I, oh…please…”

He shuttered a little bit, it was strange, he was being pleasured while the other was not. It was entirely new to him and he’d be lying if he were to say that he wanted the other to stop. Cronus could tell and smirked a little bit, moving a hand to his nook and slowly pushed a single finger into it making Kankri whine and writher a little on the bed.

Kankri gripped into the bedsheets, feeling his release build up as he moaned louder and louder, “Cr-Cronus, oh, please I’m, I’m almost there!”

Cronus obliged, continuing to pump now two fingers in and out of his nook and bobbed his head quickly. With that last few moments Kankri let out a loud cry in pleasure, his material covering the other’s hands and mouth.

Slowly Cronus pulled away, Kankri still squirming on the bed slightly as he panted trying to catch his breath. Cronus gently kissed his forehead and smiled, “You okay?”

Eventually Kankri managed to calm himself and gave a small nod with a gentle smile. He purred slightly even and slowly sat up, “I’m not letting you not get anything out of this however.”

Climbing into Cronus’ lap Kankri licked over his gills gently before sucking on them. Before Cronus could even protest a little bit he let out a small pleasured groan. Kankri smirked a little bit, pushing the other onto their back. His bulge tangled with the other’s colder one making him shutter, due to not being fully relaxed from before.

However he continued on, rolling his hips against Cronus’ slowly and let out a gentle moan. He leaned forwards again, kissing down from his neck down his chest and to the tip of his bulge. He flicked his eyes up to look at Cronus, whose face was relaxed and filled with a gentle lust. Unhurriedly he took the bulge into his mouth, sucking gently.

The other grunted softly and bucked his hips upwards. Kankri gagged slightly and grunted, looking up at the other, “Sorry…”

To show he forgave the other he began to quickly bob his head, having to tuck a few stray locks of hair behind his ear so they’d stop getting in front of his eyes. He really ought to cut his hair again, that or at least tie it back. He pushed the thoughts away however and brought his attention back to Cronus’ face. 

His expression was twisted in pleasure. His head was tilted back, his hair a mess and his forehead sweating. Along with this his eyes were squeezed shut, his nostrils flaring with every breath he took, his cheeks a deep violet and his mouth open a jar as he let out loud moans and grunts.

Kankri smirked a bit, feeling his bloodpusher swell slightly as he continued on before stopping, likely too soon in Cronus’ opinion, but Kankri didn’t want to just be sucking each other’s bulges. Cronus of course let out a huff, catching his breath slowly, “Kan, why’d you stop?”

He only smiled warmly and hushed him. Cronus looked over his face and soon smiled back. Kankri’s eyes almost seemed to be twinkling with happiness, happiness that he was giving him. Not to mention his beautiful smile, a real genuine one, something he’d never gotten to experience so personally and it was absolutely perfect. Everything about Kankri was just so perfect.

Wrapping his arms around him Kankri let out a small gasp in surprise, this time it was Cronus’ turn to shush him. He kissed the tip of Kankri’s ear and smiled, “Kankri, I’m so damn flushed for you. Everything about you is just so fucking perfect. Your soft wavy hair, your small ears, cute nose, those gorgeous and hypnotic eyes and not to mention that smile that’s just making my bloodpusher want to jump right out of my chest.”

Silence quickly filled the room soon enough however it was filled with Kankri’s sobs as the young mutant clung onto the other and buried his face into his neck. Shit. Did he say something wrong? No, he couldn’t have, happy tears. That’s what they were happy tears.

Tears began to well at the corner of Cronus’ own violet colored eyes and he soon joined into Kankri’s joyful cries. The two went on like that for a while; both soon enough quieting and exchanged gentle kisses. Rapidly their passion was built up again and Cronus managed to quickly flip their positions, his bulge flicking over Kankri’s nook. He restrained himself though, he didn’t want to unless Kankri wanted to.

Kankri looked up at him and gently cupped his cheeks, kissing him deeply for a small moment. Once he pulled back he stared into the other’s eyes and gave a small nod, his arms going around his shoulders. 

Soon enough the violet bulge slid into him, making him whine softly and tensed. It had been a while since he’d gotten this form of attention and fuck it hurt. Although, whenever Kankri showed even the slightest sign of pain Cronus would stop, waiting for another nod to assure him that it was okay to continue pushing into him. Steadily their hips met, the mutant blood letting out a small sigh of content. He felt a bit full from it however he wasn’t complaining, it felt nice.

Cronus waited once again however, waiting for the last nod. Finally it came to him and he leaned forwards kissing the other deeply as he began to move his hips slow and gentle. Soft moans escaped them to go along with the tones of the pailing session.

At a leisurely pace the moans grew louder as the thrusts grew faster and harder. Calls for each other passed their lips. Kankri clung onto Cronus’ back, no doubt drawing a little bit of blood from him; the violet didn’t seem to mind at all however, being caught up in his own pleasure. 

His bulge curled slightly with each movement and every time that their hips met he would let out a small grunt. He could fill his release approaching quickly and he widened his eyes in panic. There was one thing that the two had forgotten during their pailing session, a pail. Just as Cronus opened his mouth to make some attempt to warn the other he was cut off with his own loud groan, stilling as he released his material into the other’s nook.

Kankri had widened his eyes looking up at the other his own pleasure soon taking over and his own material escaped him rather quickly. He panted heavily, his comfortable fullness now having changed to a small bit of pain.

Once the bulge was pulled out of him he could feel their material rush out of his nook. He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes, “Fuck…”

With a small nod Kankri slowly sat up, “F-fuck indeed...” 

He sighed softly, “Well I suppose we did said we wanted a few grubs eventually, so perhaps there’s no time like the present.”

Laying down Cronus pulled the other close and nodded, “I suppose, but nothing may happen right?”

Nodding Kankri let out a small nod and curled up against the other with a small hum, “I think either way I’d be happy though.”

Gently he pecked the other’s gills before closing his eyes and quickly was taken away by sleep. However the seadweller remained awake and restless, purring loudly. The more and more he thought about it the happier he became. Raising grubs with Kankri, it almost seemed like there wasn’t anything on the whole entire planet that could be better.

Holding the other tightly he gently closed his eyes, sleep soon taking him as well. The two slept a long while, holding onto the other late into the next night.


	8. Whats yet to come.

The air was heavy in the library. Kankri and Cronus sat across Porrim, her lips in a thin line. Word of the two being together as mates had spread quickly among the hive, and it would be surprising if a troll were not even to assume that the two were. Porrim cleared her throat gently, “You two can be close for pete’s sake everyone knows at this point.”

Kankri flushed lightly and widened his eyes, “They know what?”

“That you’re together for goodness sake.”

He let out a loud sigh of what seemed to be relief which made Cronus raise a brow and about to question the smaller troll however Kankri waved his hand in dismissal and leaned on the other. Rolling his eyes Cronus wrapped an arm around the other.

Porrim rapped her fingers on the table, “Now Kankri, don’t you want to tell Cronus something?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about Porrim.”

There was a bit of edge to Kankri’s voice as he spoke. 

Cronus scrunched his brows together, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Porrim sighed, “Beg my pardon Cronus but you are completely dense. You honestly haven’t figured it out yourself? Haven’t you been watching Kankri’s behavior lately? He’s sick every evening, he’s eating strange things at weird times, nothing?”

Cronus shook his head a little bit and Kankri squeezed his hands together, “Porrim, I believe that you’re overreacting I must have drank a little bit of strange water when we were out of the hive.”

Cronus just stared at the two as they continuously bickered at each other, eventually Porrim stood up, “Damn it Kankri fine I’ll say it for you then. Cronus, Kankri is with grub, congratulations you’re going to be a lusus.”

With that Porrim turned with a huff, storming out of the room. As the door was slammed shut the room grew uncomfortably silent, Kankri was closing his eyes tightly, hoping that he could just disappear. 

Cronus was staring at the other and gently put a hand on his stomach, speaking softly and calmly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I’m not Cronus, I-I can’t be, not again…” 

Cronus shushed him and kissed the side of his head gently, “Kankri I’m not gonna do anything to them you know that. I am so flushed for you and I will care for those grubs with all of the love that my bloodpusher can manage.” 

The seadweller gently rubbed his sides and stood up, picking Kankri up as he did so. Kanrki remained silent, staring off to the side as he was carried out of the room and into Cronus’ chambers. With a whine the mutant was set down on the bed and laid on his side, his back facing the other, “I’m not with grub Cronus, I’m just sick.”

With a sigh Cronus gently stroked his hair and laid next to him, pulling the other’s back to his chest, “Kan, you can’t deny it forever, if you are then you are, nothing that you can do about it.”

A growl passed the small troll’s lips, “Cronus, I would appreciate it now if you were just to leave me alone for a while.”

“But Kan—“

“Gog damn it Cronus get out!”

The mutant had screamed out and turned, shoving the other away, “Just leave me alone.” 

He kicked at him and Cronus quickly scrabbled to get out of the room. He leaned on the door to the room as he closed it and caught his breath. Slowly he began to smile; he was going to be a lusus! How many grubs would there be? What would they look like? He was going to be the best lusus that he could be for them.

The thoughts of pure joy slowly subsided from his mind as he thought about his mate. He could hear him pacing back and forth in their block, growling softly to himself. He supposed he couldn’t blame the other truly for his behavior, but he should know that he would never do anything like what he had experienced in his life.

Soon he found himself rushing to the kitchen, he wanted to make the other calm and feel a bit better and he knew exactly what to do, cook Kankri’s favorite meal. He ushered his cooks out of the kitchen, telling them that they had the night off and could go off into town to have some fun. He had also told them to tell everyone else and soon enough it was just him and Kankri in the entire hive.

Whistling softly he grabbed some moo-beast meat, cutting it into small pieces, then threw it onto a pan to cook. On a second pan he did the same with some fish, and a third with cluck-beast meat. He hummed, letting them cook as he grabbed some vegetables, making a large bowl of potatoes, another with carrots and a third with peas. 

He spent hours cooking and making sure that the dining room was lit with candles and nothing more. He had put out all the chandelier’s candles. He then lit a row of candles leading a path down the stairs to the table. 

He glanced over the room one last time and plucked a rose from the vase in the middle of the table. He then walked out of the dining room to their block door. He knocked on it gently and bit his lip, what if he didn’t even bother answering? Cronus shook his head and waited moment and the door indeed did open.

“Cronus, what is it?”

Kankri looked exhausted and Cronus did his best to ignore the fact that the other looked like he had been crying. He calmly offered him the rose with a smile, “I made dinner, c’mon it’s just you and me in the hive right now.”

He sighed loudly, “Cronus I’m not feeling very hungry at the moment and I’m rather—stop that.”

The seadweller was pouting now, giving large bark beast eyes and stuck out his bottom lip. Not to mention his fins were lowered and made him looked even sadder, “Pwease Kan, I worked so hard…am I just a bad coo-“

“Fine. Fine, Cronus I will join you for dinner, but don’t expect me to eat too much.”

The violet blood instantly perked up and took the mutant’s arm, leading him to the dining room. Kankri sighed softly as the other opened the door and widened his eyes a little bit, “Cr-Cronus…” 

He tried to think of something more to say but his brain failed him to come up with anything to say. He yelped lightly as he was picked up and carried down to the table. With a huff he leaned his head on his chest and closed his eyes.

Kankri opened his eyes again as he was set down at his chair, a plate of food in front of him. He smiled a bit, “Thank you Cronus, really.” 

He nodded, sitting next to Kankri and watched as the other troll ate happily. Soon enough he ate as well, a comfortable silence seeming to form between the two of them. As Kankri finished his sat back and bit his lip, “Maybe we can just find them a lusus, an actual one once their born…”

Cronus frowned and took his hand, “Kankri, I know they’re your grubs, but, but I’d really like to keep them.”

“But Cronus we don’t know the first thing about raising the-“

“Porrim does.”

“Then maybe she can take care of them.”

Cronus shook his head and kissed the back of his hand as he let out a soft sigh, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, “Thank you Cronus, just, I’m not sure about this all, I’ll need some time to think. Alone.”

He watched as Kankri quickly got up, pulling his hand from the other’s and walked out of the dining room. Cronus sighed and his fins lowered. He rubbed his eyes and got up, cleaning their things up. 

There was no doubt in his mind that he did indeed want the grubs however he also wanted Kankri to be content. Kankri wasn’t wrong either; Porrim or a lusus could take the grubs off of their hands. It’s not like they couldn’t have more later on. With a bite to his lip he wondered how long Kankri would need to think, sure he knew it was a big choice but he still needed to have the other’s company. Hell at this point he would probably die if he was away from the other for too long.

Before he knew it everything was cleaned in the room once again. Rubbing the back of his neck he trekked to his room. He opened the door with a small bit of hope that he’d see Kankri curled up on the bed, fast asleep. However his wish was not granted. Instead he was greeted with a dark room and a cold bed.

Yawning softly he shucked off his day clothes and slipped on his night robe. He then climbed onto his bed. Blanket after blanket was added but no matter how many he put on he still felt cold. He sighed, curling on himself, eventually straight up exhaustion making him close his eyes and pass out.

Kankri was asleep, alone in his room for once in what felt like sweeps. He rubbed his forehead gently as he felt as if his thinkpan was trying to break out of his skull. He opened his eyes quickly as one of his previous owner’s faces had popped up in front of his closed eyes.

He took a deep breath and shook it off. He rubbed his stomach gently and hummed softly, flushing lightly. This wasn’t like before. He was flushed for Cronus and Cronus was flushed for him, but, what if Cronus didn’t like them? Or if they were too weak and just curled up and died.

Shaking his head quickly he got up, going to his bed. He was thinking irrationally now. He slipped out of his clothes and went to his mirror. His stomach was just a tad wider now however it was barely noticeable unless you were truly staring.

Gently, he rubbed his stomach and smiled. Why not? What happens will happen. Cronus would be a good lusus and they did have Porrim when they needed help with them. The only question that lingered now was ‘how many’? The smallest amount he ever had was three but the largest was nine. He shuttered at the memory of that night, he was made with grub again almost instantly and jegus did his nook hurt from it.

He sighed and looked at his face. It’d be okay. Slowly he slipped into his sleep wear and quietly went down the hall to the other’s room. 

Opening the door slowly he poked his head inside. Cronus was fast asleep and snoring, covered in blankets. Kankri hummed slightly with a smile and gently shut the door behind him.

He walked over and laid next to Cronus, burying his face into his chest with a smile. Soon enough he slipped off to sleep as well, holding onto his mate tightly.


	9. Nadeau, Vikery, Nishue and Aulair.

The next couple months seemed to fly by yet drag on for both of them. Cronus had forced Kankri into bed rest, telling him that there was no way on the planet that Kankri would be allowed out until he had the grubs and recovered completely. Kankri of course would always scoff at this, it wasn’t his first time carrying and he knew he wouldn’t need all the ‘bed rest’ Cronus was making him have.

However he didn’t really mind being treated so much. It seemed like every ten minutes he would have Cronus asking if he needed anything, and if he did he almost instantly got it. Although he did tend to get restless more often than not, his mind always ticking away and thinking about what he’d be doing in his daily duties.

Porrim would come in every few days to check on hum and the grubs, making sure that they all seemed to be healthy. When it got almost impossible to sleep at night Cronus would always end up gently rubbing his stomach and singing some form of a seadweller’s lullaby which always seemed to put Kankri at rest.

The time to have his eggs slowly drew closer and closer making everybody a ton of various emotions. Cronus was excited of course, he had been waiting for longer than he could remember, Kankri was slightly excited as well however he also was scared out of his wits end. Sure he still knew that they both would likely be fairly good lusii to the small life forms but still he felt like something was just going to go wrong.

Cronus would reassure him though every time that he got worried that everything was going to be just fine. They had figured there to be four eggs, a small amount but it also meant a higher risk of the eggs being large. Kankri felt a little nauseous at the thought.

As Kankri soon reached his peak of size he became restless and Cronus was fast asleep, unable to soothe him. It wouldn’t matter if Cronus were to try anyways; the mutant knew that it was time. 

With a small grunt he took a hold of his mate’s shoulder and shook him a few times to be greeted with a soft groan, “Cronus, Cronus come on I need you to get Porrim, it’s, it’s time, they’re coming.”

the seadweller jolted up quickly at the other’s words and smiled, rushing off to go grab the jade blood. Within seconds they both we’re in the room.

Blankets were thrown off of the bed and Kankri’s legs were elevated by pillows. A small bead of sweat traveled down his forehead as his now stained pants were pulled off. A whine mixed with a grunt passed Kankri’s lips and he reached out for Cronus.

The seadweller quickly took a hold of his hand and it was quickly squeezed tightly. Another pained noise escaped Kankri’s throat, much louder than before. 

Porrim pushed him onto his back, “It’s okay, you don’t worry about anything this time, you just lay back and push.”

The mutant nodded a little bit, letting out a scream in anguish as he pushed, the first egg pushing out of his body. He felt dizzy, everything in his body felt tired already. A cold cloth was dabbed on his forehead gently and he took a deep breath. The word, ‘violet’ rang through his ears and he nodded a little bit, soon after he pushed out a second violet.

He bit his lip, maybe it’d be just a whole litter of violet’s. God they’d be adorable with those little fins an- ah shit. The small troll bit onto a pillow pushing out his third egg and then took a deep breath. He shook, smiling a little bit as he heard, ‘red’. He took another deep breath and pushed with all the force he could muster, finally getting the fourth and final egg out.

Immediately after he passed out, his breath slowly calming. Cronus widened his eyes and looked at Porrim, “He’s okay, he’s just exhausted.”

Cronus gave a small nod and kissed his mate’s forehead gently. He watched as Porrim wrapped the two red eggs in a blanket and gently put them beside Kankri. She then gently gave Cronus the violets and he widened his eyes a little bit.

The eggs were so small, so cute. He smiled a little and kissed both of them gently with a soft purr. His attention was pulled away quickly however as Porrim waved her hand in his face, “You need to stay curled around them until they hatch, hopefully Kankri wakes before then, he should be fine, just make sure he stays in bed and gets some water into him.”

The seadweller gave a slight nod and watched as she walked out. He gently set the two violet eggs on the bed and laid next to them, pulling the fragile shells close to his chest. He continued to purr loudly and watched Kankri with a small smile.

Reaching his arm out he took his mate’s hand and rubbed it with the back of his thumb. The mutant’s eyes slowly flickered opened and Cronus smiled, “Hey there, you okay? Get some water in you.”

Kankri gave a small nod and gladly drank the water from the glass Cronus had placed against his lips. Cronus set the glass aside and continued to rub the back of the other’s hand, silently staring into his lover’s eyes as they both purred loudly.

They both remained like that for a while until a loud crack was heard. Kankri looked at his eggs and shook his head, then pointed to one of Cronus’ eggs. Cronus looked down quickly and smiled as he watched piece by piece of the shell break away and soon enough a tiny wriggler climbed out.

The small male grub squeaked loudly and stumbled for a moment, falling onto his side. Cronus laughed softly and gently picked the grub up. It smiled at him and grabbed onto his nose with its front crawlers. Cronus purred loudly and smiled as it wiggled its fins at him.

He looked up however, ignoring the grub crawling into his hair now and laid there. One of the red blooded eggs were now hatching, in fact the grub was just squirming out of the egg. A choked sound escaped Kankri as the grub made its way out. It wiggled its rear slightly and ran a crawler over its face.

He let out a small squeak however as he was picked up and turned to face Kankri. The small creature huffed, quickly climbing up Kankri’s arm and settled on his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. Kankri laughed loudly, half from being tickled by the little tuft of hair on top of the grubs head and half from joy. His attention was quickly brought back however as the second red egg began to hatch, and soon the violet followed.

Another small male violet climbed out and instantly rushed over as the fourth and final grub escaped its shell. Kankri and Cronus bother blinked, staring at the small red blood. She, it was a she. Kankri smiled, quickly picking up the female and kissed it’s forehead. This however caused the newly hatched violet to let out a squeak of protest.

The red grub was set down next to her brother once more and they both chirred at each other loudly, curling up next to each other. Cronus and Kankri watched their four grubs in silent awe for a long while, until they all finally drifted to sleep.

Cronus was first to break the silence between them with a clearing of his throat and then a soft, gentle voice, “What are we even gonna name ‘em?”

“Oh.”

Oh, right, they had to name them. Kankri bit his lip and hummed, “I think, I think the female Nadeau sounds nice.”

Cronus nodded a little bit, looking at the male grub next to her, “Maybe something similar for him, they seem to be so close already, No-Ni, Na…fuck I ain’t good at this.”

Kankri hushed him and gently took his hand, offering a small smile, “It’s okay, I think you were onto something.”

He nodded, thinking for another moment, “Nishue?”

The mutant blood nodded with a small smile, “That’s a lovely name, Nishue and Nadeau.”

Pursing his lips gently, Kankri pointed to the male resting in Cronus’ hair, “Aulair maybe, something cute yet handsome sounding.”

Cronus nodded a little bit, looking at the grub on his mate’s shoulder, “And we can call him Vikery.” Kankri smiled a little bit, gently taking the grub from his shoulder and set it next to his brother and sister, Cronus soon followed and did the same with the grub that had been resting within his hair.

The two watched their four grubs for a while in silence, that is, until Cronus started singing softly to them. The sound of his mate’s voice and the silence of their grubs soon lulled Kankri into a calm sleep. Cronus remained awake for a long while, watching the grubs and his mate.

He glanced at the window; the glow from the sun was slowly diminishing. Quietly and carefully he got up, going into the kitchen. He ordered his cooks to make them a small breakfast and had a few other’s make some grub food.

Cronus waited patiently as he could as he watched the cooks rush around the kitchen, trying to prepare the food as fast as they could. One of them almost ran out with a tray and Cronus quickly stopped them, taking the tray off their hands. A smaller tray was then handed to him, four small bowls of grub food set on it.

With a hum he walked out of the kitchen, going to his room. He opened the door slowly to see four hungry grubs staring right back at him in the dark room. He walked over to his desk, gently setting a tray down so he could light a candle stand. 

The light from the fire landed on Kankri’s face and he muttered softly, slowly opening his eyes, “Cronus?”

The seadweller smiled and wiggled his fins, which the smaller seadwellers quickly returned the motion. Cronus smiled, gently setting the tray of grub food in front of the grubs. They all quickly ran over to it, all taking their own separate bowls. 

Cronus hummed softly, sitting next to Kankri and set their food in his lap with a small smile. Kankri smiled a little bit and gently kissed his fin, making both of them flutter happily, “Thank you, Cronus.” 

The violet gave a small nod and pecked his lips softly, “Now eat some okay? I didn’t watch the cooks rush around the kitchen for nothing.” 

He nodded, taking a small bite and purred loudly, “It’s very good.”

Cronus nodded, taking a bit of his own food and ate it with a hum. They all ate for a while, the grubs quickly moving on to playing with each other right after eating. They watched with a small smile until their young curled up with each other and fell asleep.

Gently Cronus picked up Kankri’s hand and kissed the back of it, the mutant flushed a light red and smiled, “Flushed for you Kanny.”

“Flushed for you too, Cronus.”

Their tray of food was then set aside and Cronus laid down next to his mate, pulling him close to his chest. Kankri remained there for a while, purring softly. Cronus hummed softly, soon bringing Kankri back to sleep once again.

Cronus kissed the top of his head with a small smile, watching him, then glanced at their grubs and finally closed his own eyes, the new lusus holding his mate close and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grubs name are pronounced as such:
> 
> Nadeau= Nah-dew  
> Vikery= Vick-er-e  
> Nishue= Ne-shu  
> Aulair= Aw-lair


	10. The Joys of Parenthood

Kankri groaned and rubbed his eyes gently, he knew taking care of grubs was hard but he never remembered it being this difficult. 

It had only been one night and the next morning he and Cronus had woken up to well how to put it, chaos. Nadeau had managed to crawl on top of Cronus’ desk and was squeaking loudly down at Nishue who was rolling around on the floor beneath her. On the other hand Vikery had been clawing at the door for who knows how long while hissing at it, managing to leave claw marks on the door and Aulair, well he just found comfort curling up and watching this all go down from Cronus’ hair.

Cronus blinked and reached his hands up, picking up the violetblooded grub out of his hair, causing the grub to make a squeak of surprise and protest, that is, until he saw Cronus’ face. He then quickly managed to escape the older violet’s grasp and crawled up his chest to nuzzle his cheek, the fluff of hair on top of his head tickling Cronus’ cheek.

Kankri shook his head a little bit and smiled, climbing out of bed and hummed as he looked at the other three. He walked over to Vikery and carefully picked up the angry grub, the smaller mutant let out a cry and bit onto Kankri’s hand, only making Kankri scoff. Sure there was a little pain but the wriggler’s teeth were so small it just felt like a pinch.

He carried Vikery to the bed and gently set him down and stroked his hair before kissing his forehead and went over to the final pair. He sighed and picked up Nadeau and then crouched down to scoop up Nishue. 

Nishue let out a happy squeal and flopped around in Kankri’s hold before attempting to climb Kankri’s arm. Nadeau on the other hand climbed across Kankri’s arms and head butted her brother gently with a smile.

Finally Kankri managed to round up the four grubs and rubbed the back of his neck, “Cronus can you please watch them while I get them something to eat?”

Cronus nodded and flicked his eyes down to Aulair who had now found comfort curling up next to Cronus’ neck and falling back asleep. Kankri smiled and pecked his lips softly, “I’ll be back in a few minutes, don’t let them get into any trouble, and that includes yourself Cronus.”

He faked a small pout, “Awe Kan, I don’t get in trouble.”

Kankri quirked a brow, “Okay, okay sometimes Kan.”

The mutant snorted softly and shook his head and walked over to the door, “Flushed for you, Cronus.”

“Flushed for you more, Sugar grub.”

He managed to catch Cronus’ grin before he slipped out of the room and shook his head slightly with a small smile. He then walked to the kitchen and scrunched his eyebrows together while his lips formed into a thin line.

Shoot, it’d been such a long time, what did grubs tend to eat again? He’d think he’d remember something like that. Letting out a soft sigh he left the kitchen and made his way to Porrim’s room. Hesitantly he knocked on the door and waited, no reply, another knock, more silence. 

Puffing his cheeks he sighed, “Where could she be?”

A voice behind him made him jump, “How about right behind you.”

Kankri quickly pivoted to face the jade blood and hummed, “You really shouldn’t sneak up on other’s like that Porrim, but that’s not what I need right now, do you happen to have any recollection of what young grubs might eat?”

Porrim laughed softly and raised a brow, “Sorry, sorry I shouldn’t laugh, no come with the kitchen with me I’ll show you okay?”

“Please.”

With that they both walked next to each other as they made their way to the kitchen. Kankri watched and waited awkwardly while he watched Porrim grab raw meat and began to dice it into tiny pieces. Right, how could he forget? 

After a few minutes Porrim had made a full platter and offered him it, “Thank you so much Porrim.”

She nodded and wiped her hands off on an old rag, “Just make sure that they also get some water to drink with it.”

Kankri gave a small nod and watched her walk off before grabbing a saucer and filled it with water. He then picked up the saucer of water and platter of meat and carried it back to their room. Once he managed to open the door he raised a brow at the sight in front of him before letting out a laugh.

Vickery was nibbling at one of Cronus’ fingers, Aulair had managed to climb back on top of his head and Nishue and Nadeau were play fighting on Cronus’ chest. During all of this all Cronus could do was watch with a small smile.

Shaking his head Kankri set the saucer of water down on the floor and sat next to it as he sat down, holding the platter of raw meat in his lap. He then clicked his tongue softly; the grubs practically ran each other over as soon as they heard the click and ran over to Kankri.

The large seadweller slowly sat up with a sigh of relief, “I thought I was gonna be stuck there forever.”

“Well that’s a bit of an exaggeration don’t you think? Now how about you come down here and help me feed these little rascals so I don’t get a finger bitten off.”

Rolling his eyes Cronus walked over and sat down next to his mate. He then picked up a small cube of meat and offered it to Vickery who quickly and greedily took it. Kankri had picked up two at once, feeding Nishue and Nadeau at the same time.

Aulair sat back and watched, shaking slightly as if he were afraid to join his siblings in their small breakfast. Cronus quickly took notice and pursed his lips, he feed another cube to Vickery and picked up a second, tossing it to the small violet blood, the grub stood up on his hind crawlers and caught it in his mouth, then followed by falling backwards onto the ground with a soft squeak before rolling over and eating the meat.

Kankri smiled a little bit, continuing to feed his two for a while, while Cronus did the same, feeding Vickery then tossing a cube to Aulair. Soon enough it seemed as if the grubs had their fill on food and all made their way to the water. Aulair laid down and waited patiently for his siblings to finish.

Nadeau kept close to Nishue as they both drank while Vickery would let out a growl as he drank if they got too close, each time he growled however it let out a stream of bubbles from his lips. Nadeau soon took notice and instead of backing away like she and her brother typically would she climbed into the saucer and clawed at the bubbles.

Kankri soon took notice and shook his head, picking up the female and put her next to the saucer, “Just for drinking, bath time is after sweetie.”

Cronus looked up and smiled a little bit, “We’re gonna give ‘em a bath?”

“Well of course Cronus, they are our grubs after all and we do need to keep them clean.”

He nodded a little bit and watched the three as they waited by playing in the room, in the meantime Kankri kept an eye on Aulair and quietly soothed him as he drank.

After a few short minutes they had managed to round up the four grubs once again and carried them to the bathroom. Gently they were set down into the large tub and were allowed to explore the basin for a few moments while Kankri grabbed soap and closed the door behind them all. 

Cronus had pulled up a stool so he could sit next to the tub and Kankri rose a brow, “Are you just going to sit and watch while I do all the work.”

He shrugged, “You can sit in my lap if you want to babe.” 

The wink made Kankri roll his eyes, however he did sit himself in Cronus lap. He then reached over and turned on the water. All four let out a squeak and all four squeaks were of different reactions, Vickery’s was out of fear, Nadeau’s squeak out of surprise, Nishue’s out of confusion and Aulair out of pure joy.

The runt of the litter quickly ran over to below the faucet where the water was coming from and purred as the water poured over him. Vickery however was terrified and was trying to climb out of the tub with no avail. Cronus hummed and gently picked up the panicked grub and pulled him out of the water, hushing him softly, “It’s alright, it’s okay Vickery it’s just water.”

Kankri watched for a moment before stopping the water so it was high enough to just go half way up the grub’s bodies. Aulair let out a soft whine as his mini water fall stopped and looked up at Kankri, seeming to pout, “Now don’t you pout at me, we don’t want you drowning.”

The grub huffed and swam around in the water, soon being entertained once again. Nishue soon relaxed into the water and just laid there, closing his eyes and purring loudly. Nadeau on the other hand seemed to see the water as a form of enemy and clawed at it while squeaking loudly. Vickery just watched, curled up in Kankri’s arms now. 

Cronus hummed and pursed his lips, “How we gonna bathe ‘im?”

Kankri looked back at him, “I think I might just fill the sink up some, it’s a smaller area and it’ll just be him.”

Cronus nodded and kissed Kankri softly and smiled, “We have grubs Kan, we have grubs of our own.”

The mutant gave a nod and smiled as well, “And they’re amazing.”

“Just like their mama.”

“Mama?”

Cronus gave a nod and grinned, making Kankri huff and roll his eyes. The seadweller shrugged a little bit and gently wrapped his arms around Kankri’s waist and kissed the back of his head gently. 

Kankri sighed softly and stood, offering Cronus Vickery, “Do you mind cleaning him while I clean the other three?”

Cronus shook his head a little bit and took Vickery into his arms, slowly standing up and walked over to the sink. 

With a soft smile Kankri sat down and grabbed the liquid soap and rubbed it between his hands. He then picked up Nishue who let out a whine as his small nap was interrupted; however as soon as Kankri started cleaning him he rolled onto his back, encouraging Kankri to rub his belly. 

Laughing softly Kankri did so, making the wriggler close his eyes gently and purred loudly. After a while Kankri set the grub back into the water, cupped his hands and picked up water, dropping it above the grub. Nishue jumped and shuttered, his fluffy hair falling over his face. 

He coated in his hands in soap once again and picked up Nadeau who looked up at him and wiggled her rear with a smile. Kankri laughed softly and hummed, gently cleaning her. Once done he rinsed her just as he did with Nishue.

Finally he soaped up his hands a final time and picked up Aulair who whined at being removed from his new found love. Kankri shushed him and continued to clean the grub. Aulair huffed and clawed at the soapy hands as he was cleaned. Once he was set back down into the water Kankri didn’t even get the chance to rinse him himself due to the grub rolling in the water.

At long last they had managed to get all of the grubs cleaned, dried and curled up with each other fast asleep. Cronus held Kankri close and rubbed his side as they watched their young. Cronus kissed the side of Kankri’s head gently, “Flushed for you.”

“Flushed for you too dear.”


End file.
